gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Przypadki mistrza Feela: Epizod 10 – Rozkaz wykonany
— Senat zdecyduje o twoim losie. — Ja jestem senatem! — odparł Palpatine. — Jeszcze nie — oznajmił Mace. — A więc to zdrada! Feel, Aldebara i Luck przyglądali się całym zamieszaniu. Obserwowali spod fotela śmierć Kita Fisto, Saeseego Tiina oraz Agena Kolara. Wszyscy byli dość zdziwieni, gdyż nie byli jeszcze dość przekonani o okrutności kanclerza. — Nie, nie, nie! Ty zginiesz! Feel i cała reszta postanowili usunąć zwłoki poległych Jedi, następnie udali się przed wybitą szybę. Stanęli pod ścianą i obserwowali całe zajście. — Potęga! A! I nieograniczona Moc! — usłyszeli krzyk Palpatine'a, który po chwili dodał — odtąd będziesz znany jako Darth Vader! Kiedy Darth Vader opuścił salę, idąc wykonać rozkaz 66 do świątyni Jedi, przyjaciele opuścili kryjówkę. — Nie, no teraz przegiąłeś — oznajmił Darth Ewad. — Właśnie, właśnie — zgodził się Luck. — Zabiłeś mistrza Windu! — Meh, może przeżyje i ten… no… dołączy do rebelii? — Nie prawda! Kończymy współpracę! — oburzyła się Aldebara. Sidious się jednak nią nie przejął. Wymierzył do niej ręce, a zabracka kobieta oberwała kilkoma kulami. — Myślałem, że strzelasz tylko piorunami — zdziwił się Luck. — Kule skuteczniejsze — odparł Pal i dobył miecza. Nie powiem Wam, moi czytelnicy, jak długo trwała bitwa. Feel nie był aż tak wyszkolony szermierczo. Robił, co mógł, jednak robił za mało. Luck, co prawda, chciał mu pomóc, jednak to nie wyglądało aż tak. W pewnym momencie Ewad trzasnął swoim mieczem w ramię Sidiousa, a zdjąwszy mu jego rękaw, zobaczył całkiem ciekawy mechanizm. — Co on robi? — Podaje mi miecze świetlne. ∗ ∗ ∗ Arogancja zaślepia cię, miszczu Yoda — miszczu Yoda oberwał piorunami. Zanim jednak wstał, w scenie niepokazanej w epizodzie trzecim, Feel, Luck i Aldebara wyszli z ukrycia. — Misztrzu Feel, przeżyłeś. — Tak? Niepodobna. Rozpoczął się kolejny pojedynek, nie trwał aż tak długo. Ostatecznie Feel wypadł przez okno razem z Aldebarą. Trzymając się ostatnimi siłami, Ewad skinął głową. — Możesz porwać Lucka, ale Aldebary nie udało ci się — spuścił się w przepaść. W ten sposób minęły ostatnie chwile zakonu Jedi. Feel i Aldebara próbowali uratować kilku Jedi w świątyni. Ostatecznie jednak udało im się pomóc jedynie senatorowi Organie, który ścigany był przez klony. — Jak mam się wam odwdzięczyć? — Wziąć na siebie wszystkie mandaty — oznajmił Ewad. Tego samego dnia wieczorem na Tantive odbyła się narada. Feel i Aldebara siedzieli naprzeciwko Yody, Organy i Kenobiego, w miejscu, którego kamera nie obejmowała. — Ja wezmę chłopca i będę go strzegł — oznajmił Kenobi. — A my zamieszkamy z Larsami, będziemy go strzec jeszcze bardziej niż ty! — dodała Aldebara. — Wcale bo nie! Nikt nie strzeże lepiej niż ja. — Ta, akurat — dokuczał Feel. — O, ale ja przynajmniej umiem odróżnić księżyc od stacji, i co, ktoś mi podskoczy, hę? — Widzenia ja odróżniam punkt pomyłki zwykłej od — Yoda wtrącił swoje trzy grosze. — A ja jestem wybuchowy! — senator Organa mrugnął porozumiewawczo. — A ja pokonałem Maula, i co? — Ja też, Obi-Wanie, co? Ja też go pokonałem, nawet dwa razy. — Mylisz się, sam to zrobiłeś! Następne lata Feel i Aldebara poświęcą poszukiwaniom zaginionego Lucka Spacemana. Będą robić wszystko, aby przywrócić dawną Republikę i zniszczyć imperatora, który zawsze będzie o krok przed nimi. Ale o tym w kolejnym sezonie — '''Przypadki mistrza Feela: Rebelia kontratakuje'!'' }} Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania